Karaoke Night
by NekoChan707
Summary: All the Hikaries, and the Yamis were invited by Ryou to go to her Birthday party. Which the theme is 'Karaoke Night' so what happens when the Hikaries get to sing?
1. Yugi Sings

Neko: Hay everyone; it's nice to see you guys again. I would just want you guys to know that I'm still working on 'My Prince Charming'. But this idea just came to me while I was at my school. So like the summery said all the Hikaries (including Joe) and the Yamis (including Seto) were invited by Ryou to go to a karaoke party, so what happens when the Hikaries get to sing?

Yugi: Well that actually sounds very interesting; at least I'm not a girl in this story.

Neko:…Um well YUgi you see…um…

Yugi: Neko, I'm not a girl in this one am I?

Neko:…WARNING! Yugi, Joe, Ryou, and Malik are girls in this story. But if you like to read yaoi (boyxboy) then go somewhere else then.

Yugi: I'M A GIRL IN THIS ONE TOO?!

Neko: Yugi can we talk about this later? I'm worried enough that my birthday is a week from now, and that I want an iPod shuffle the 2 generation but the stupid apple people don't have it. And with the economy gone badly, *sigh* I'm just not in the mood to argue with you Yugi. OK?

Yugi: Oh alright, I'll let you make me a girl in this one too.

Neko: Thank you Yugi-Kun, now hit it Ryou!

Ryou: Oh…um…N-Neko-Chan does not own Yugioh (as much as she whish she does) and neither does she make any money from making this fanfic. So um p-please enjoy reading her story. Oh, and she does not own the song 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban

Neko: Aw thank you Ryou, you're a great pale. OK now, ON WITH THE STORY!! XD

~Chapter 1. Yugi sings~

**Yugis POV**

"Well, we're here Yami." I said to my boyfriend. We are in front of the door of a house that belongs to my good friend Ryou, it's her 17th birthday. So me, Ryou, and our other friends decided to do a karaoke party for her. She was so happy about it and so were we, we also decided to invite our boyfriends to come to the party. We also invited a few other friends to the party.

Yami then ringed the doorbell; I couldn't do it because my hand was carrying Ryous present. Ryou then answered the door and smiled happily in front of her us.

"Yugi, Yami! Glade you two made it, I could've sworn that you two forgot my birthday party." She said still smiling in front of us. It's true; we were a little late, but not too late.

"Aw don't say that, we can never forget your birthday Ryou. Besides we weren't that late!" I said laughing a little.

"Well your right on that, your just what ten minutes late?" Ryou asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Fifteen minutes actually, but who's counting?" I said to my white haired friend.

"You apparently, now come on in. It's not much of a party without you two right?" She said laughing a bit.

"Yes of course. Oh, almost forgot. Here!" I said while giving Ryou her gift. "Happy Birthday, Ryou."

"Aw thanks Yugi, you're a great friend." She said while hugging me.

"I know I am." I said while hugging her back

"Um sorry to interrupt the whole friendly hug thing, but can we come in now. It's a bit cold out here." Yami said, starting to shiver a bit.

"Aw it's not that cold out here Yami." I said to my boyfriend, but now that he mentions it. It is pretty chili out here.

"Uh, yeah it is Yugi. Because first of all the season is fall right now and secondly it's night time right now." Yami said correcting me a little. I then smiled at him and come closer to him and hug him.

"Do you feel warmer now?" I asked him, kissing on his check then.

"Hmm…yeah actually I do." He said while hugging me. We were then about to kiss each other until…

"Um guys. It's cool with me if you guys kiss, but the cool air is starting to get inside the house. So maybe we should get inside now before Bakura has a fit about the living room starting to get cold." Ryou said, now shivering as well.

"Oh sorry Ryou, come on Yami." I said while grabbing Yami by the arm and went inside of Ryous house. Ryou then showed us the way to the living room.

Everyone was already here, there's Bakura Ryous boyfriend, Joe my other best friend, Seto Joes boyfriend, Malik another good friend of mine, and Marik Maliks boyfriend. There's also Tea, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke. Tea and Tristan are good friends of ours; they are also going out together. Serenity is Joe's sister, and Duke is Serenity's boyfriend.

"Finally you guys came! We couldn't start the party without you two, and I'm really hungry." Joe said looking a little angry 'because she waited so long to eat her precious food, but she was also glade to see us. (A/N: And no it's not because she can eat her food now.-_-)

"Sorry we were late." I said then Joe patted me on the back.

"Nye its ok Yugi, everyone in this world can be late to go to some places sometimes." She said with a smile on her face. "Now if you excuse me I'll be going to the food booth right now. So see ya!" She said before rushing towards the table full of foods.

"What is with her and food?" Yami asked out loud.

"I really don't know I'm just surprised that she's not fat right now." I answered to my boyfriend. I was then talking to a few other friends of mine until Ryou was carrying a microphone in her hand.

"Hay everyone, may I have your attention please." Ryou said to the microphone when her voice came through the speaker. "OK, now I would to say thanks to everyone for coming to my party. It is a great day for me and to all of you." She said while some of us cheered at that.

"Yes well as you all know that the theme of my party is 'Karaoke Night', so that means that everyone can sing if you want to. And also that I've bought a lot of instrumental songs to use for singing, and also that the lyrics are goanna come out from the TV that we are going to use here. So yeah, anyways let's enjoy ourselves!" Ryou said loudly at the microphone. Everyone then cheered even more at that. "OK, so here are the CD's. And that you guys can use the CD's to find the songs that you guys want to sing and you guys have at least five minutes to chose from. I already chose mine, so you guys need to find your songs so we can start the party." She said pointing at the little table carrying lots of CD's to use from, and that everyone started to look through the CD's, finding a song that they know of.

So then in about two minutes everyone found their songs, including me and Yami.

"What song are you singing Aibou?" Yami asked, seeing me carrying my CD.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough Koi." I said winking at my dear Yami.

"OK, looks like everyone found their songs to sing. Now who wants to go first?" Ryou asked.

"Huh, you don't want to go first Ryou? After all you are the birthday girl." Malik asked with confusion in her eyes.

"Oh, well actually I want to prepare myself a little bit before I sing. So who wants to sing?" She asked again, then looked around the room and looked at me. "Yugi why not you go first?" She asked me through the microphone, I then smiled at her.

"I would love to Ryou!" I answered then walked up to Ryou, gave her the CD that I chose and whispered to her ear of what song I want her to play in the CD.

"OK, here's the microphone Yugi." Ryou said giving me the microphone.

"Thanks." I said to her, before the music started to play. (A/N: OK I want everyone to think that the song 'You Raise Me Up' is the one from the Anime RomeoXJuliet. No not 'Inori' the English version. Well anyways you get my point, now START THE MUSIC)

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;__  
__When troubles come and my heart burdened be;__  
_

I then started to stair at Yami, soon realizing of where the song was from

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,__  
__Until you come and sit awhile with me._

Yami then started to stair at me also, this was the song we listen to all the time. It was our song.__

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up To more than I can be._

I was smiling at Yami, letting him know of how much I love him.__

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;__  
__Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;__  
__But when you come and I am filled with wonder,__  
__Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

I then soon started to cry a little of how lucky I am to have someone like Yami as a boyfriend. I really do love Yami, with all my heart.__

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up To more than I can be._

I really do love Yami, with all my heart. And that Yami feels the same way; I then saw a few tears coming down from his eyes a little. I then started to walk a little closer to the small crowd. __

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up To more than I can be_

Yami then started walking up towards me; I then started to sing a bit louder into the lyrics.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up To more than I can be._

Yami then was right in front of me, I was a little surprised that no one tried to stop him from getting closer to me. Actually, right now I don't care of what people are thinking now.

_You raise me up To more than I can be._

After I said those words, I then pull the mike down. And kiss Yami on the lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it was also a bit rough. And it was really good, me and Yami then looked at each other and laughed a little of how happy we are.

"I love you Yugi." Yami said kissing me on the cheek and hugging me.

"I love you too, Yami." I sad hugging him back. We then stayed like that until someone ruined that moment.

"Get a room you two! Some of us would like to sing right now thank you." Bakura said with a voice that sounded like he was getting annoyed right now. Yami was then about to beat the crap out of Bakura, but I stoped him by pulling his arm and telling him that if he hurts Bakura; then no kisses for a month. Yami then stopped pulled his fist away and walking with me, hugging me by the waist. I also put my right arm around his back, and started to smile at him.

"Yami."

"Yes Yugi?"

I then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

Yami then started to smile again.

"Love you too, Aibou."

~~End of the chapter~~

Neko: Aw, wasn't that romantic?!

Yugi: Wow that was actually pretty good, still don't like the fact that you made me a girl still. But I'm happy that it was at the time that Yami and I are together.

Yami: Me too. (Looks at Yugi)

Yugi: What?

Yami: (takes Yugi away.) Lets go shall we Aibou?

Yugi: Wait, go where?! Yami! Neko help me.

Neko: Sorry Yugi, but I don't want to get Yami angry. That's the last thing I want.

Yugi: You can't be serious; you didn't help me the last time. Are you that scared of Yami that much?!

Neko: Hay I'm not scared! I'm just too lazy.

Yugi: What! You cower, don't do this to me! One of these days I'll get you, just you wait!

Neko: Poor Yugi, mm oh well. Love it? Hate it? Review please. Oh and the next chapter is where Joe gets to sing, so ya later. Bye, bye! ^_^


	2. Joe Sings

Neko: Hay everyone I'm back with a new chapter of 'Karaoke Night'! YAY!! XD Well anyways I just want you guys to know that I'm still working on 'My Prince Charming', I will be updating it the chapter 6 of it tomorrow, just wait a little longer.

Yugi: Is there going to be fluff in that chapter.

Neko: I can't tell you Yugi.

Yugi: Why?

Neko: Because then that would ruin the surprise, and it will spoil the readers. I mean the last thing I want is to be a spoiler. I mean I spoiled lots of movies to my family, and Anime shows to my siblings. I'm a spoiler enough as it is, I would like to not spoil my own stories thank you! -_-

Yugi: Alright, alright geez. I was just wondering.

Neko: I know. Now anyways this chapter is not Puzzleshipping (YamiXYugi). This is Puppyshipping (SetoXJoe) related in this story, so if you don't like Puppyshipping then go somewhere else.

Joe: Neko-Chan does not own Yugioh (as much as she whish she does) and neither does she make any money from making this fanfic. Please enjoy reading her story. Oh, and she also does not own the song 'You Started It' by Gwen Stefani

Neko: Thank you Joe-Chan. Now…ON WITH THE STORY!!

~Chapter 2. Joe sings~

**Joes POV**

Hi, I'm Josephine Wheeler. But you can call me Joe, that's my nickname. Well enough introductions no? Anyways right I'm cheering my best friend Yugi after singing I'm a good song. While her boyfriend Yami came up to her and started…um anyways so yeah.

I'm really happy for Yugi, really I am. She and I have been good friends since forth grade. Well actually at first I was kind of mean to her, but she was so forgiving and very sweet to me at that time.

And that's what so great about having Yugi as a friend, she never spoken ill about anyone. And neither does she try to become some sort of bad girl or something like that.

Well anyways right now I'm at a Karaoke Birthday party for a good friend of mine, Ryou. And if you're thinking that I'm having a great time here right? Well…you're wrong.

I know, I know I should because I'm at a party and that there's a lot of food here for me to eat. But I'm actually kind of…scared. And why you ask, well it's because my boyfriend…or maybe I should call him _ex-_boyfriend Seto Kiba.

You see Seto and I were started going out together since our first year of high school, so that's like three years ago. I mean we argue sometimes, even before we started going out. You see he and I were like enemies in Middle school.

So at first I hated him, but then in our last year of Middle school I then realized that I had a crush on him. And that that's why I argue with him sometimes, to get his attention.

Of course I didn't know that he felt the same way towards me. Until the a few months after the beginning of our freshman year, heh I still remembered our confessions to each other. I was shocked that Seto was the one who confessed to me first.

Of course after we started going out he and I still argue, but we know that those arguments shows that we simply love each other very much…well I guess that we used to. I mean honestly I don't know if we did just broke up or not, I mean neither of us said 'it's over' or 'we're through' or anything like that. I mean I'm guessing that we need some alone time right now…trying to figure things out.

You see this argument is more serious then the other arguments we had in the past years. You see the one who started this stupid argument…is Seto…

-Flashback three days ago Authors POV-

_Joe was at her locker getting the things that she needs for her next two classes that she's going to before school ended. She then felt something wrapping around her waist, she then turned and saw her boyfriend Seto with a sweet smile on his face._

"_Hay, how's my favorite puppy doing." Seto said before trying to kiss Joe on the lips until she stopped him by covering his mouth._

"_OK, first of all stop calling 'puppy' or 'pup' I'm not a dog remember. And second not in front of people, not to mention that we're at school right now." She said while blushing a little bit._

"_Aw, but you love it when I call you puppy. And also who cares if someone sees u?" Seto asked still holding Joe by the waist._

"_Well I do! So stop fooling around and get to class before you're late." Joe said pushing Seto away from her._

"_Ok, ok, I'll leave. It's too bad that the only class that we have together is homeroom, right pup?" Seto asked again._

"_Yeah I guess that it does kind of suck, and HAY!! I thought I told you not to call me that." Joe said angrily at him._

"_Ok, ok, I'll try to stop calling you that. Well see you after school." He said turning around to go to his class; Joe was about to do the same till Seto said "Oh, I almost forgot. Josephine."_

_Joe then where this is going, he only calls her by her real name when he's serious._

"_W-what?" I asked blushing again, oh yeah she knows of where Seto's going at. He then hugged Joe and whispered to her ear._

"_I love you." Seto said while Joe blushing crimson red kind of color all over her face. She then hugged the brunet haired guy back._

"_Me too" She whispered while her heart pounded ten times faster then it usually does. She then pushed him away again and said "S-see you after school." While trying to stop her blush from going any higher._

"_OK, see ya…pup." He said before trying to walk as fast as he can so that his girlfriend wouldn't try to kill him._

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!" Joe yelled across the hall so that her boyfriend got the hint of not calling her that. Someone then tapped her on the shoulder; Joe turned around and saw her good guy friend Tristan._

"_Hay Joe, fighting again with your boyfriend?" He asked his friend that he knew since fifth grade. Joes blush then finally stops and smiled at her friend._

"_No Tristan we are not fighting, it's just that Seto is calling me a 'puppy' again." Joe said starting to get a little annoyed._

"_Well the nickname does suite you Joe." Tristan said chuckling a little bit._

"_Grr your worse then Seto! Why can't you go off and be with Tea or something like that?" She said getting a little angry towards her friend._

"_Well I can't right now because class is about to start, and Tea and I don't have any classes together." He said looking a bit sad because his girlfriend is not in any classes with him._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot. Well then let's get to class before the teacher yells at us again." Joe said while walking a bit faster 'cause class is about to start like Tristan said._

"_Yeah, definitely" Tristan said walking in the same speed as Joe is. Little did they know that someone was watching them from behind the lockers. 'Why does she always talk to that guy who doesn't give her as much happiness as I do?' The mysterious guy thought before leaving and going to class._

_-After School-_

"_Well I'll see you Tomorrow Tristan." Joe said while waving goodbye to her guy friend. _

"_You too" Tristan said waving back, and then while Joe went outside the gate she then saw her boyfriend at the gates. She then smiles widely then runs towards him. She then started hugging Seto._

"_I missed you." Joe said still hugging her boyfriend, but for some weird reason Seto is not hugging her back. Instead he pushed her away, looking a bit angry. 'Why does he look like that?' Joe asked herself in her thoughts. Seto then hold Joes hand and roughly pulled her so that she would fallow him._

"_O-ow, S-Seto you're hurting…" Before she could finish her sentence until Seto pushed her toa wall, then started to kiss her roughly. Joe tried to push him away, but she didn't succeed. 'Why is he acting this way? I don't like it…I'm scared now.' She thought again still trying to stop him from kissing her like this. Seto then started to touch her chest roughly, and that's when things got worse._

"_STOP IT!!" Joe said then Seto stopped touching her chest and kissing her. Joe then started to see a few tears coming down from his eyes._

"_I love you Josephine, don't you understand? Why, why do you talk to him! That so called friend of yours, why don't you be with me instead of him. You're with him more in school then me." Seto yelled at her._

"_S-Seto…I…" Joe said before she tried to continue her sentence._

"_NO! You like him don't you my dear pup? DON'T YOU!!" Seto yelled looking like he's going to kill someone soon._

"_Seto please…calm down…I don't like Tristan that way…" Joe said while having fear in her eyes._

"_DON'T LIE TO ME!!"_

"_I'M NOT!!" Joe said before slapping him, and running away from him. Once when Joe got home to her apartment, she then cried harder then she usually does. 'Why is my Seto acting this way, why is he so jealous of Tristan so much? Why? I don't want to break up with Seto, but I don't want him to start acting like this out of jealousy. Why Seto? Why are you acting like this, don't you know that it's you I love and no one else? Why?' Joe asked herself over and over and over again after that._

-End of Flashback back to Joes POV-

That's how the argument went, so now I have to make the choice to either break up with Seto. Or try to make up with him, I don't want us to break up. But now I'm like scared of Seto and thought that he would try to do _that_ to me again.

So how am I going to make up with him, until I went to the small table that has all the karaoke CD's. I then looked at each of the CD's, and then saw one song that I like.

After Yugi ended singing and walked with her boyfriend, Ryou then came back with the microphone in her hand.

"That was great Yugi, now who else wants to do it? I still want to warm up my singing a little bit more, so who else is brave enough to sing?" Ryou said. Then I gulped a little bit, looking at my CD. 'I hope I know of what the hell I'm doing.' I thought to myself again.

"I do" I shouted so that Ryou knows of who is the next one to sing.

"That's great, now come on up Joe." Ryou said looking very happy; I then stared at Yugi while she was smiling at me. I then smiled back. I then went up to Ryou and gave her my CD, whispering in her ear and telling her of what song to play. Ryou then took the CD, and played it.

The music then started to play, and I also started singing. Also staring at Seto

_It's all your fault, but, I'm gonna try_

_  
__I'm feelin' as bad about me as you are__  
__You know I don't wanna be here__  
__I'm tryin' to work out where these feelings are from__  
__I don't know why I'm doin' this either_

This song was one of my favorite songs, I usually only listen to this song whenever me and Seto argue. So this song is the perfect way to show Seto that I want to get back with him.__

_I know you're right, you win__  
__I don't want any part of it__  
__You know, what I'm like__  
__I give in, even though You Started It_

Seto then started to stair back at me, then widened his eyes. Surprised by the way I singed this song.__

_Last time I checked had it under control__  
__But now everything is unclear__  
__Help me correct it I know that I'm wrong__  
__I don't know why I'm doin' this either_

He then started to get up from his sit, and just stand there for a while.__

_I know you're right, you win__  
__I don't want any part of it__  
__You know, what I'm like__  
__I give in, even though You Started It_

He started to walk a bit slower, coming up to me. He was then right in front of me.__

_Oh well baby, you were right__  
__Oh no no no hush hush, you were right__  
__Forget about it baby, you were right__  
__Yeah we argue sometimes but please, not tonight_

Seto then said something into the microphone.__

_Hey, you gon' be okay?__  
__Don't worry about it__  
__Sing_

I then started to place my right hand on the left side of his face. Looking into his cold blue eyes. __

_I know you're right, you win__  
__I don't want any part of it__  
__You know, what I'm like__  
__I give in, even though You Started It__  
_

I then pressed my forehead agents his own.

_I know you're right, you win__  
__I don't want any part of it__  
__You know, what I'm like__  
__I give in, even though You Started It___

_Yeah we argue sometimes but, not tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight..._

After I stopped singing the song, I then immediately kissed his nice cold lips. I then stoped kissing him and looked at him straight in the eyes again. A few tears coming down from my eyes.

"Seto, please forgive me. I never knew that you were jealous, please forgive me. From now on I'll only be with you. Just please don't leave me." I said while crying a bit. Seto then started to hug me very tightly.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have done those things without your permission, I'm sorry my dear puppy, can you ever forgive me?" He asked while looking at me seeing guilt inside of his blue eyes.

"I'll forgive you…if you forgive me." I said while putting on a happy smile on her face.

"OK, I forgive me dear Josephine." Seto said, smiling back at me. He also then kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you." I said still smiling at him.

"I love you too." He said before kissing me on the lips.

Everybody then went "Aw" while Bakura was like "Aw for the love of Ra, this is a party not a make out session." Seto and I of course ignored his comment, but we also started to go back to our seats, me sitting on his lap.

"I'm glade we're back together again." I said while kissing Seto on the cheek.

"You know pup, I don't think that we even got separated in the first place." Seto said smiling at me back, I then stared at him again.

"Seto" I said

"Yes my beautiful puppy?" He asked looking at me innocently.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT A PUPPY! I'M NOT A FRIGIN DOG!!" I yelled then everyone sighed thinking that this is going to be a long night.

~End of the chapter~

Neko: Wow, that was the longest Karaoke one shot I've ever done. Usually I don't make them that long. Oh well. Again I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, oh well right?

Yugi: Please Neko, tell me that there's going to be fluff in the next chapter of 'My Prince Charming'.

Neko: For the last time NO I WON'T TELL YOU! _ Also I want everyone to know that I made a poll that if you want Anzu bashing in my next story or not. So please vote and tell me if you want Anzu bashing or not. I won't pull it up till the end of this month.

Yugi: Please tell me!

Neko: No! Well anyways. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! And I also hope that you enjoyed my chapter. Well see ya next time. Bye, bye! ^_^


End file.
